Oscuridad de Susurros
by Pyb World
Summary: El Salón de los Espejos está llenos de secretos y aventura no vividas que necesitan ser visitadas por mentes curiosas. Sin embargo, al cruzar al otro lado, se tiene que tener cuidado en lo que puede pasar si se quiere volver.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, Alice in Wonderland es de Tim Burton y Lewis Carroll y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney.

* * *

**Oscuridad de Susurros**

* * *

—Sombrerero.

Él me miró atentamente, así desviando su verde mirada del grande y ovalado espejo violeta que tenía prácticamente en frente. Yo me encontraba detrás de él, por lo que tuvo que girar media vuelta sobre sí mismo para poder captar mi mirada, sus ojos me miraban con intensidad. Enarcó una ceja.

Los espejos apagados, en el salón de los espejos, seguían conservados a pesar de estar muertos ya que podían volver a encenderse en cualquier momento y crear una nueva aventura. Una vez que la aventura de estos era terminada se apagaban, al menos que murieras en el otro lado, en ese entonces los del otro lado del espejo tendrían que pasar a Submundo y quedarse ahí por siempre, de otro modo el espejo haría cualquier cosa que nadie quería ver o por lo menos presenciar.

Agradecía a Mirana dejarme entrar en la Sala de los Espejos para ver si algo ocurría con el que la llevaba a la protección si Submundo y ella estaba en peligro. Yo, como campeona del Submundo no podía defraudar a la Reina Blanca y menos a los demás, tanto mis amigos como Tarrant.

La pregunta que me estaba rondando por la cabeza hace días, me hizo sonrojas levemente ante su recuerdo.

—¿Has tenido antes esposa? —pregunté acercándome lentamente a un taburete pequeño y de un color amarillo chillón, este se encontraba en contra de la pared y ente dos espejos apagados por la muerte de las aventuras usadas.

Me crucé de piernas y lo miré con interés surcando mis facciones.

El Sombrerero se rio levemente, dio unos pasos en mi dirección y tomó una silla mediana blanca, colocándola cerca a mi derecha.

—¿Por qué, dulce Alice, es que eres siempre tan inocente… o tan curiosa? —dijo sentándose frente al espejo apagado.

Mi corazón revoloteó ante su cercanía haciendo que grandes cantidades sangre ardiendo subiera a mis mejillas, asiéndome sentir calor y así provocando que mi sonrojo fuera más que evidente. Desvié la mirada de mis manos que se retorcían en mi regazo, jugando con el vestido morado. En esos momentos adoré mi pelo largo y ondulado porque este tapó mi rostro avergonzado, ocultando mis sentimientos.

O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Sentí su áspera mano y el frío de los dedales de metal, en mi mentón, girándome lentamente para que le mirara. Yo, por otra parte, sentía como mi muchosidad se escapaba, así que cerré los ojos para no avergonzarme más, esperado su respuesta. Pero en vez de eso, sentí cómo sus labios presionaban suavemente los míos por unos segundos. Cuando se iba a retirar, aún con los ojos cerrados, lo toqué en la mejilla y suavemente acerqué mi cara a la suya apreciando la rapidez de mis labios sobre los suyos, la suavidad de estos al responder a mis demandas silenciosas, no eran desesperados como los míos, al contrario, se movían con suavidad y pasión lenta.

Cuando nos separamos mi respiración era la única acelerada.

Antes de que pasara algo más, saqué la mano de su mejilla y lo puse en su pecho para empujarlo lejos de mí, y así no tener más distracciones.

—Dime.

Él sonrió como Gato de Cheshire y se acomodó en su silla.

—No —respondió, luego, algo pasó por su cabeza y frunció la boca, confundido. No me miró, pues estaba en sus pensamientos—. Creo.

Me crucé de brazos y bajé la cabeza, decepcionada.

Sin previo aviso me levanté abruptamente haciendo que el taburete pequeño chocara estruendosamente contra el espejo y que ambos cayeran al negro y frío suelo con el sonido de como si se hubieran roto ambos, un sonido que hizo que me encogiera un poco. Preocupada por habérmelos echado, miré en esa dirección para encontrarme que ninguno de los dos estaba roto, pero, sin embargo, no los levanté. Caminé hasta otro espejo, que en su centro se arremolinaban dos hermosos colores, morado y verde, formando una espiral que no dejaba de girar y girar.

Los brazos de Tarrant me rodearon suavemente por la espalda, me hizo sobresaltar al principio, pero, después me relajé en sus brazos, rendida por tanto cansancio, ya que como campeona las cosas no eran fáciles en el castillo de Marmoreal, hoy por suerte las cosas habían sido menos, pero eso no apaciguaba lo de los días anteriores. Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza adolorida en su hombro. Sus labios se apoyaron en mi pelo y me regaló un tierno beso para después retirarlos.

Era como una dulce caricia.

El espejo que Tarrant había estado mirando detenidamente antes, hace poco, eral el espejo por donde, según me había informado la Reina Blanca, es por el cual regresé, eso ya desde hace unos meses y algunas semanas y otro poco de días.

Todo en Londres fue tan monótono y triste, siempre gris, lloviendo, como si llorara sin parar. Después de viajar por tres años en el mar con la empresa y llegar a China, volví a mi casa para luego marcharme a mi verdadero hogar. Pero tal fue mi sorpresa repentina al ver que, junto al árbol del patio de los Ascot ya no estaba el agujero del conejo, ni siquiera un rastro de lo que le pudo haber pasado, solo tierra y pasto junto a ramas y maleza, que corrí con todo lo que pude a un carro que me llevara a la casa que me había comprado, entonces, cuando llegué, subí a mi habitación en el segundo piso, entré y me puse en contra de la puerta, sentándome en el piso mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas sin parar, y así hasta el día siguiente. Luego de eso prácticamente me volví loca tratando de hallar una solución para volver sin problemas. Traté de hablar con flores de Londres, gritándoles si no me respondían y con la conciencia de no haber guardado el frasco que contenía lo que quedaba de la sangre del Jabberwocky.

Todo fue en vano.

Y las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en semanas y las semanas en meses y los meses finalmente en largos y tediosos años de congoja y dolores innecesarios. Fueron un total de dos años tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el preciado agujero del conejo, de encontrar la felicidad nuevamente, pero cada vez la desgracia me llevaba a rastras a la desesperante locura. Al final terminé una vez más con mi vieja madre, delirando con una fiebre creada por las horas bajo lluvia sin importarme lo que me pasara, casi al borde de la muerte.

Margaret lloraba y Helen caminaba de un lado al otro de la casa, haciendo sus pasos sonar al ritmo del reloj de madera que estaba en la pared de la pieza que me encontraba. Yo, sobre una cama, las veía ir y venir, traerme comida y cuidar de mí… en ningún momento tuve alucinaciones a pesar de que la temperatura en mi cuerpo cada vez era peor y el doctor negaba con la cabeza a mi madre penando que yo no me daría cuenta de que este era el fin para mis aventuras en el País de las Maravillas.

Fue entonces cuando la esperanza tocó a la puerta.

_Literalmente. _

El segundo año, a mitad de este, en la noche llegó toda la esperanza de vida.

La oscuridad invadía mi pieza, y, a pesar de que las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y el frío de la noche se colaba con rapidez por la habitación, el calor en el cuerpo que sentía en esos momentos era insoportable, además de que todo estaba para peor ya que me encontraba con la garganta seca, pidiendo un poco de agua que no encontraría hasta al otro día. La frente me brillaba por la luz de la vela y el sudor que la impregnaba, algo que estaba de igual o peor manera en la mayoría de mi cuerpo. Respiraba, pero era difícil y cruelmente doloroso. Tratando de poder enfriarme, me levanté con lentitud y los brazos temblándome bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, me acerqué a la ventana y dejé que el viento moviera mis cabellos y alimentara mi cara de frío… pero sin muchos logros volví a entrar mi cabeza y, sin cerrar las ventanas, me tumbé en la cama sin aguantar el peso ya que había ocupado gran parte de mi poca energía en levantarme.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta dos veces seguido de un silencio de cinco segundos y luego volvieron a tocar con más urgencia. A pesar de no responder, ya que la voz me fallaba, quien quiera que haya tocado a la puerta entró sin permiso y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, haciendo que esta se hundiera bajo su peso. A pesa de que mi visión era borrosa y frágil pude reconocer los ojos verdes, los reconocería en cualquier parte que fuera, unos ojos que me miraban con miedo.

Sus brazos me elevaron sin problemas. A pesar del calor escondí la cara en su cuello y pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Olía a té.

—Alice, estás ardiendo —dijo con esa inocencia propia.

Sonreí débilmente ante el recuerdo de la última aventura en el País de las Maravillas.

—Tenía miedo —susurré apenas— de no volver a verte —y en cuanto dejé dicho mis últimas palabras, gastando así mis reservas de energía, me adentré en el oscuro manto de la inconciencia.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en Marmoreal con el Sombrerero a mi lado, durmiendo en una silla y con la cabeza acostada en la cama en la que me encontraba, como siempre, sosteniendo mi mano para indicarme que estaba junto a mí y que no me abandonaría.

—_No_ —la voz de mi esposo me volvió a la realidad.

—_¿Qué?_

Me giré lentamente en sus brazos, disfrutando del roce, para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Como siempre eran de ese color verde cautivador, y, exactamente esos ojos estaban fijos en mí y algo me decía que estaban en esa posición hace bastante minutos, puede que durante mis pensamientos crueles del pasado que deseaba poder olvidar tanto como no.

—No tuve otra esposa —sonrió abiertamente dejando ver sus dientes. Sus brazos que me rodeaban se estrecharon, haciendo fuerte el apriete en mis caderas. La sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció de sus labios, como si fuerza Cheshire y, a cambio, frunció el ceño—. ¿Y tú?... No me refiero a una esposa, claro que no, sino que a lo otro ya sabes a qué me refiero, a un esposo después de todo eres hermosa y sería loco si no te lo hubiera propuesto antes…

—¡Sombrerero! —grité.

Pero siguió con su loca y larga divagación. El apriete en mis caderas aumentó de intensidad, haciendo que sus dedos se enterraran un poco en el vestido pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme daño. Sus ojos no se pasaron a naranja, pero no tenía dudas de que pronto lo serían, por otra parte, parecían lejanos y ausentes.

Iba a detenerlo antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—No acepto que tengas a otro porque…

Mis labios acallaron abruptamente a los suyos. Él se sobresaltó a pesar de que ya había practicado con esta nueva técnica una infinidad de veces antes, y las que vinieron después de la primera fueron muchas, pero siempre se sobresaltaba como si fuera el primero de nuestras vidas, y, cuando terminaba el largo beso se pasaba a un parte de él que era dulce y adorablemente confundido. Trataba de decir algo pero nunca nada más que pequeños ruidos sin sentidos salían de su boca.

Pasé mis brazos pálidos y delgados por su cuello, atrayéndolo completa y voluntariamente a mí, apegando nuestros cuerpos de manera que podía sentirlo plenamente, cosa que siempre disfrutaré. Mientras que él, al volver poco a poco a la realidad, aflojó el agarre de sus brazos en mis caderas y simplemente las subió un poco más por mi espalda, rodeándome suavemente al mismo tiempo que su boca reclamaba la mía con intensidad. La pasión hizo acto de presencia haciendo que las cosas dieran un brusco giro de ciento ochenta grados. Tratamos de acercarnos un poco más de lo que ya estábamos. La pasión me mareaba de una forma extraña y retorcida que no me desagradaba.

Deseosa, mis manos le empujaron por el cuello en contra de mí de forma casi involuntaria. Nuestros labios bailaban.

Algo desequilibrada, caminé dos pasos hacia atrás para no caer por la fuerza de nuestra unión, pero en vez de encontrar una reconfortante y fría pared como esperé tocar con la espalda, nuestros cuerpos atravesaron algo líquido como el agua espesa y frío como el contacto de un metal que ha pasado por la nieve. La sensación desagradable llegó tan pronto como se fue.

Cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos dificultas para tranquilizar nuestra respiración. Sin embargo, yo dejé de hacerlo al mirarlo mejor y darme cuenta de algo. El corazón también se me paró ante la imagen nueva de mi marido.

Fue un cambio radical en su apariencia, bueno, no del todo, conservaba sus facciones, su estatura, su sombrero amado y ojos verdes, pero aparte de lo principal, todo era un cambio radical. Su pelo estaba otro, corto de castaño oscuro que le cubría una pequeña parte de los ojos y estaba despeinado, al igual que siempre. Su piel, antes blanca como el papel no era pálida, sino de un tostado propio de quien pasa horas bajo el sol. Sus labios igual habían cambiado de color.

Tarrant, al darse cuenta de mi mirada de desconcierto, apretó los labios.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, dulce Alice? —preguntó y luego sonrió.

Ah, y su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de adorable.

—Estás… —las palabras se enredaban en mi boca, lo cual me hizo inevitablemente balbucear un poco—, estás… diferente —acerqué a ciegas mi mano pálida a la suya y la levanté entre nosotros para que pudiera ver a lo que me refería. Ésta ya no tenía dedales de metal en sus dedos ni estaba manchada por otros colores, solo quedaban las cicatrices que demostraban su amor por la labor que encomendaba en el castillo.

El Sombrerero miró sus manos y luego de unos segundos el conocimiento pasó por sus ojos verdes.

—Hemos atravesado el espejo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Miró a mis espaldas y frunció el ceño. Se me hacía raro mirarlo con esa nueva apariencia tan diferente a él, pero por lo menos su personalidad no había cambiado—. Tortuga.

Lo miré, y pestañé varias veces.

—¿Qué?

Apuntó a algo que no podía ver porque estaba detrás de mí. Al darme vuelva divisé todo a mi alrededor, era un lugar feo, lleno de borrachos y hombres que parecían no haberse bañado en años. Piratas. Algunos bebían y otros tocaban música, una que otra mujer se paseaba, vendiéndose. Era una taberna o algo parecido, pues había de todo y lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de unas cuantas velas y la luz de la luna. A lo lejos de todo pude ver un pequeño cartel, que era de madera donde estaba escrito con tinta negra: Tortuga.

Tarrant estaba igual o más perdido que yo.

—¿Jack?

Alguien dijo y me giré para ver a una mujer joven, rubia y hermosa. No llevaba vestido pero sí ropa de hombre, más bien de pirata y un sombrero tricornio de tela negra. Tarrant también se giró a mirarla, quitándose su sombrerero de la cabeza, tal vez pensando que le sería robado si por unos segundos dejaba de prestarle atención a su entorno.

—¿Jack? —repetí cuando me di cuenta de que le estaba hablando al Sombrerero.

Él también se dio cuenta y cambió rápido las cosas.

—Lo siento, pero no soy Jack —dijo.

Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin quitarle la vista de encima, luego, resignada vi que la esperanza en sus ojos se apagó como la llama de una vela consumida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pero te pareces a alguien a quien estoy buscando —me miró con disculpas en los ojo y me extendió su mano—. Me llamo Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

_Si quieren imaginarse la nueva imagen del sombrerero solo imagínense a Johnny Depp._

_Este corto se ambienta en la segunda película, cuando Elizabeth busca a Jack para encontrar a Will. _


End file.
